


Human Side of Me

by LavenderMochi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, VERY VERY mild sexual content, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: Deceit is upset Logan loves him. Because Logan doesn't love HIM.(Or does he?)





	Human Side of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedancingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/gifts).

"I'm so _pleased _this has you enamored, Logan."

Logan drew his hand back, frowning.

"My apologies. If this is making you uncomfortable-"

"It's not."

"-Or upset for any reason..."

Deceit hesitated for a second. "No."

Logan sunk back into the couch. Deceit remained rigid and still, his serpentine face tilted towards Logan. Logan sat there with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"I am aware of your tells, Deceit," Logan said, "I know when you're lying to me. I just- does touching your scales make you upset?"

"...Yes." Deceit mumbled, glancing away to avoid Logan's scrutinizing glare.

"But that's not the whole truth. What exactly _is_ the issue here?" Logan asked. "I thought it was alright for me to do so."

Logan pointedly reached over and brushed his thumb across Deceit's scales, admiring the texture against his skin. Deceit snapped his head away.

"It's just that- that you're so- _fascinated_ by my scales," Deceit hissed, finally letting his frustration show. But just as quickly, he shot Logan a sweet smile. "But that's all fine. I- I _like_ it."

Logan's frown deepened. "Deceit, please tell me what is bothering you."

Deceit inhaled. He dropped his smile and the look of frustration came back. He said, miffed, "You're never fascinated by the human side of me."

Logan blinked. Deceit turned away.

"Sometimes I think you..." Deceit's eyes flitted to Logan, testing his reaction, and quickly changing his tone. "...You love me for who I am, of course. You most definitely _not_ view me as some kind of specimen for your experiments."

A look of hurt crossed Logan's face.

"Is that...what you really think?"

Deceit hesitated, but nodded. Logan's expression turned sad, his eyes somewhat watery behind his glasses. Slowly, he extended his hand to Deceit's cheek—his human cheek—and caressed the warm flesh gently. His thumb brushed the tips of Deceit's lashes, the bone of his cheek, the bridge of his nose. Logan loved hearing Deceit's breath hitch and feeling him shudder under his touch. Logan leaned in, his lips brushing Deceit's skin, and he pressed a small kiss on his cheek. And then kissed his lashes, and his nose, and his lips.

Logan drew back, observing the way Deceit's blush flushed his skin and made his tame brown eye half-lidded. Logan loved seeing Deceit like this, so responsive to his touch. It made Logan's heart beat quicker in his chest.

Logan offered Deceit a small smile.

"I-I-" Deceit stuttered. He tried to look anywhere but at Logan, which Logan found amusing. "You didn't need to do that."

"Oh, I think I did," Logan growled. He leaned in again, this time pressing a kiss on Deceit's neck. Deceit let out a strangled sound, which Logan adored. "I must show you how much I love the human side of you. Will you let me? Perhaps after dinner tonight?"

It was obvious Deceit was doing everything in his power not to crumble into pieces in Logan's arms.

Blushing, he said, "That would be lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something short!  
Also...LOCEIT!


End file.
